


Jamilmads Oneshots and Then Some

by puppycornashlynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And also some hurt/comfort, And angst, And angsty fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay of course, Gayyyyyyy, Help, I'm Bad At Everything Related to Fanfics, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Or at least LGBTQ+, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Fun, There's lots of gay, This has lots of fluff, and by that i mean historical jeffmads, and maybe historical jamilmads, bcuz i mean what do you think happened in that room?, most of this'll be modern, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: Am I just making this so there'll be more Jamilmads in the world?Yes, yes I am.And Jeffmads too.And Peggbury.Just read it I guess.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, I'll add as I go, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Samuel Seabury, Martha Manning/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, a lot more
Kudos: 24





	1. Jamilmads|Reincarnation|Kinda Sad Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I like Jamilmads too much so we're starting with that.  
> Also there'll be NO SMUT here. Because I'm ace and cannot handle the no-no.  
> Anyways, starting off with some Jamilmads except it's a Reincarnation AU because guess what AU I love too much for my own good?  
> Uhhhhhh yeah.  
> Enjoy this mess of a oneshot.  
> That has way more Jamilton then it really should.  
> I like Jamilton, okay, don't judge me.  
> Also, title format: Ship|AU|Fluff/Angst/Both

Whenever James saw Thomas and Alex together, his heart basically broke.

It was obvious that neither of them remembered their past lives, otherwise James would be with them by now.

"Jemmy?"

Thomas' voice snapped James out of his thoughts, as he looked up at the taller Virginian (here's your daily reminder that the Jeffmads boys have a ten inch height difference).

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." James murmured. It was a - probably obvious - lie, but Thomas seemed to believe it.

"Well I'mma go to Alex's dorm - see you later," Thomas said, before leaving.

 _Why can't he just realize that I fucking love him?_ James thought, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Thommy!" Alexander exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend. "How are you?"

"Good," Thomas murmured, "I'm just worried about James... he seems upset about something."

"He's _always_ upset, Thomas," Alex said, "I doubt it's any worse than normal."

"Yeah, I know it's prolly nothin', but I'm still worried," Thomas admitted.

His boyfriend sighed. "It's okay - he _is_ your best friend, after all."

Those words seemed to hurt Thomas, though he didn't understand why. James was just his best friend, and nothing more! _Right?_

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I thought we could just watch a movie or something," Alexander shrugged, "I dunno honestly."

"Sure," Thomas shrugged, "you pick, I don't really care."

* * *

Thomas' dreams were always weird.

I mean, why wouldn't they be, with him being a reincarnate and all?

What he didn't expect though was to remember his last life. Everything came rushing back once he woke up and he quickly wiped away his tears, smiling.

It was then when he realized why James had been so upset earlier. _He must've been jealous..._

He gently shook Alexander awake. The latter yawned and smiled at his boyfriend, snuggling into his chest.

"Do you r-"

"Do I remember everything? Yes, yes I do."

Thomas chuckled. "Soooooooo now what?"

"I think we both know."

* * *

James had just woken up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming..." he called tiredly. Thomas had probably just gotten locked out of the dorm again - that was a weekly occurrence, so it wasn't very surprising if so.

What he didn't expect to happen when he opened the door was to get practically glomped by Thomas and Alexander.

"What the fluff you two?" he asked, annoyed.

"Jemmy, are you sick? You're not usually this grumpy." Alexander asked. The fact that he wasn't teasing and honestly sounded sincere confused James.

It took him a second to compute everything.

"Do you two remember?" he asked.

Thomas and Alex just hugged him tightly, which James assumed was a "yes".

"Is that why you were upset yesterday?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah..." James murmured. He felt bad now - he was mad just because Thomas and Alex were together, which was the stupidest thing to be mad about.

"Oh, Jemmy..." Thomas said, pulling James closer, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too..." Alex murmured.

"It's not either of your faults - you didn't know..." James said, snuggling into Thomas' chest.

There was an awkward pause before he spoke again.

"So... are we dating?"

Both of his now boyfriends nodded, not letting go of their hold on James.

"I'm sorry..." James whispered.

"For what?"

"Being so grumpy..."

"Now you see why I think you're sick."

"I'm always sick, Alex."

"Therefore I'm right."

"Why am I dating you two?"

James' heart fluttered a bit as Thomas said that. It felt so good.

"I don't know but I'm happy you are."


	3. Update Thingamabob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update thingamabob.

Soooooo I have two drafts for this and guess what ship they both are?

That's right, Jamilmads.

Soooooo I'm just renaming this _Jamilmads Oneshots and Then Some._

Because that seems like an accurate title.

So yeah.

Anyways, one of those is coming tomorrow (hopefully) and I got multiple other ones planned.

I'm also making a Jeffmads oneshot for Jeffmads Day (June 28th) so expect that!

Anyways that's all, Puppy out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want then you can follow me on Hamilton Amino (@🖤aNd pUppY (Le Jeffmads Shitposter)🖤) and on my Hamilton Tumblr (@i-ship-dead-people-help).  
> I also have Wattpad (@puppycornashlynn) but I don't post there a lot.  
> Uh yeah, bye.


End file.
